


The Dancing Queen

by the_delusional_fan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Somewhat crack, What else is new, armin plays the baritone, christa is a dancer, eren is a wrestler, jean is a dancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_delusional_fan/pseuds/the_delusional_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is a dancer and Eren falls in love with his legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dancing Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my best friend who is dancer that complains a lot about dance and is Erejean trash. I don't actually know how dance works. Please forgive me.

 

 

Jean Kirstein. The name made his blood boil and his lips twist into a scowl. 

Eren Jaeger hated Jean Kirstein.

 Though, he wasn't a unique case. Many people despised the overconfident, foul-mouthed son of a bitch. Eren just happened to hate him a little more than the rest of them. If it weren't for Jean's dancing abilities, Eren believed he wouldn't have a single friend. Maybe just Marco out of pity, but they definitely wouldn't have the same friends.

Like Armin. 

Eren hardly could believe that Armin, his best friend, was able to be around this douche for more than 10 seconds. 

When Armin first introduced him to Jean at some backwoods party, it took less than a minute for the first punch to be thrown. Whether it was his snobbish attitude, stupid accent, or multi-colored hair that tipped him off he would never know. What Eren knew was that it would be an easy victory. After all, he was high-ranking wrestler and his opponent daintily jumped around in drag. 

 His certainty was proven wrong when the prissy little ballerina managed to kick him in the gut. 

 Mikasa eventually broke up the fight and the party went on. The only highlight of that night for Eren was Jean whining about his ruined hair and bloody nose and how difficult it would be to do a 'developay' with a bruised thigh the next day.

 Ever since then, Eren and Jean have been mortal enemies. Their encounters have solely consisted of brawls, insults, and arguments. 

 That was until one very rainy day.

 

* * *

 

 

"Armin this is the last time I go with you to get that fucking Baritone of yours!" Eren shouts against the onslaught of wind and rain. He sprints through a puddle and cold water engulfs his foot. "FUCK! Now there's water in my shoe. You know how I feel about wet socks!"

 "I'm! So! Sorry!" Armin pants out between strides.

 The partially soaked brunette reaches the doors of the auditorium.

 "Hurry up! I thought this was an emergency!"

 "It is..." Armin wheezes as he limps to Eren. Breathing heavily, he reaches the door, bends over, and puts his hands on his knees. Eren rolls his eyes then helps his friend stand upright.

 "Come on." 

 Eren pushes the door open and the duo stumbles in half-wet and shivering.

 "Why the hell is it so cold in here?" Eren mutters through his chattering teeth.

 "Well, one—we're drenched. And two—It's generally cooler in this building than anywhere else on campus." Armin answers while trying to steady his breathing.

 "The coldest building? That's just fan-fucking-tastic."

 Eren removes his jacket and ties it around his waist. It's far too wet to use as a towel. The slopping sound of wet clothes colliding causes him to audibly groan.

 His varsity jacket, his new jeans, his socks, ruined! 

 Blinking hard several times, Eren attempts to stop the continuous flow of water from his hair to his eyes with the back of his hand. He glares at the soaked strands of malice.

 "Fucking RAIN."

 He shakes his head to remove the water and to Armin's dismay it splatters all over him.

 With a heavy sigh, Armin pulls at the infuriated boy's damp sleeve. "Let's go..." 

 They shuffle uncomfortably down the hall. After passing a few rooms, Armin spots a cute little blonde dancer making her way towards the exit. Looking downwards, she is fumbling with an umbrella. Her hair is up in a neat sock bun and she is clad in a black dance studio jacket and spandex shorts. 

 "Hey Christa!" Armin calls to her.

 Christa lifts her head to find the source of the voice and her eyes land on the two miserable looking males.

 "Oh my goodness!" she gasps. Her blue orbs light in alarm and Eren chuckles at her expression. "The rain really did a number on us," he says bitterly while shrugging his shoulders.

 Christa fiddles with her fingers in thought. "There are some spare umbrellas and jackets in the back. I'll go get some."

 "Seriously?"

 She doesn't miss a beat.

 "And Eren, your foot... I'm sure there are spare socks or shoes of some kind. In the case that there isn't any, we still have tights if you're okay with that." 

 Eren is touched.

  _An angel. An actual angel._

 "Literally anything is better than wet socks."

 Christa beams and folds her hands together.

 "Good! Wait right here. I'll be right back." 

 She goes to leave but pauses.

 "You poor things..."

 Turing to Armin, her face girdling empathy, she gingerly reaches up to move the wet bangs out of his eyes. Her fingers linger on his cheek as she looks into a befuddled Armin's eyes. Armin feels his heart skip beat.

  _God?_

 He is still at a loss for words as he watches Christa scamper off. His eyes are transfixed on her toned legs and toned- Baritone.

 "Christa wait!"

 His shout fell on deaf ears.

  _The orchestra room is going to be locked-!_

 An idea strikes him.

 "Umm Eren? Can you wait here while I get my Baritone?"

 Eren obliges without question. "Sure thing."

 Armin gathers what little energy he has left and makes a dash for orchestra room.

 Eren is left alone.

 He lets out a loud sigh. The absence of voices amplifies the sounds of droplets spattering on the floor and rain drumming against the building. Their rhythmic pitapat accompanies a faint, melodic noise. Eren turns his head to the soft sound. Piano. Curious, he decides follow it. He moans again when he hears the sickening slush of water inside his sneaker after taking a step forward. This was something he didn't want to deal with.

 "Wet socks can suck my dick..."

 A grotesque visual of a wet sock rubbing against his crotch enters his mind. Eren smacks his head with both hands several times to remove the foul image and sensation of woolen dampness against his balls.

 "NOOOOoooo!"

 Trying to distract his repulsive thoughts, Eren focuses on locating the music. 

  _Piano. Piano. Piano._

 Unfortunately for him, the sloshing sound produced by his frantic steps reminds him of the atrocity. 

 Eren eventually spots an open door two rooms down. He approaches it and the music becomes louder. 

 

_It's Chopin._

He mentally hits himself for being able to recognize the tune. But it wasn't his fault. It's the song Armin is in love with. Every time he hears its chords he springs to life. Springs to life? No, Armin is possessed with glee when he hears this song. It scares Eren. His shaky pants against his ear, his fingers curling into his shoulder, his ghoulish smile contorting his face. All because of this song.

  _"Tristesse?"_

 He recalls the day when Armin snuck up behind him while he was watching  _The Walking Dead._  Somehow, despite being in a completely different room, he was able to recognize the background music over zombie snarls and the shouts of a deranged dictator.

  _"It is! Chopin's Etude no. 3 in E major!"_

 That alone made Eren far more fearful of Armin than the undead. 

 

The song ends and Eren is brought back to reality. Another piano piece starts playing (presumably more Chopin).

 Eren arrives at the door and peaks through the opening. It's a mini dance studio. He immediately finds the source of music; a mini boombox. Next to it is a dancer doing the front splits in a tight blue razor back and spandex shorts. The same spandex shorts that made Christa's rear look fine and theirs as well.

  _It's bootyful._

 He is silently thankful that the person has their head to their knee as he eyes them. Upon closer inspection, he discovers that the fly booty belongs to a young man. 

 Eren didn't even care that it was a guy's. He wanted his hands on those asscheeks.

 And those thighs. 

 And those  _calves_. 

 "Holy shiiiiit," Eren whispers in awe at the sight before him. The calves are flawless. Eren doesn't even think twice before entering the room. He needs to feel them. 

 Those perfectly sculpted calves. 

 "What the fuck."

 His hands are on one of the calves. It feels even better than it looks.

 "Why are you touching me with fucking wet hands?"

 The way it flexes under his fingers sends shivers down his spine.

 "JAEGER."

 Eren lifts his head and sees Jean's stupid face. Just what he needed. First rain, then Chopin, and now Jean.

 "Get the FUCK off of me."

 Eren ignores the bastard and resumes stroking the lovely calf.

 "That's my fucking leg. What the fuck are you doing?!"

 Jean's leg? That asshole isn't worthy of this leg. 

 "EREN!" 

 Jean's voice reaches a shrill squeak as Eren's hands wander from his calf to his thigh. He curses his positioning and Eren's fierce hold for preventing his escape. 

 "These muscles... They're incredible! Amazing!" Eren pants, a thin trail of drool trickling down his chin. His hand slides from skin to spandex and his fingers curl slightly causing Jean to tense. Knowing what's about to come, Jean desperately protests. "Y-you bastard! Don't you dare! Don't you fucking dare-"

 Eren firmly squeezes the asscheek.

 Jean's face heats up and weird, broken squeal leaks from the back of this throat. The cry nearly masks a voice calling from outside the room.

 "Eren?!"

 Eren relaxes his grip upon recognizing the voice, but his eyes remain fixed on the booty. His hand meanders down to Jean's thigh and the bizarre wail ceases.

 Armin bursts through the doorway with his Baritone, sees the placement of Eren's hands, and instantly pieces together what just occurred.

 "EREN!"

 He quickly sets the instrument to the side before rushing over to Eren and yanking him back by his hips. Eren loses his grip and flies backwards into Armin.

 "What were you thinking!?" Armin exclaims more than asks. Eren shakes the upset blond off of him and stands up to face him.

 "I'm sorry! His calves were just so...  _calf_ tivating."

 Armin's anger subsides. He looks up at Eren completely balked.

 "Eren.  _Eren. A pun?"_  The disappointment grew with each syllable.

 Before anymore words are exchanged, Christa enters the room with a stack of clothing.

 "Armin I saw you running... Is everything ok?" she asks reajusting the pile of clothes.

 "Yeah, Eren just kind of slipped on some water that's all." Armin forces a smile and steps away from his failure of a friend.

 "Well if he still feels a little fazed, these dry socks and jackets should definitely help him." Christa holds out the clothes.

 "Dry socks?" Eren looks at the angelic blonde in wonderment.

 "And towels too! There were even some plastic baggies. You can put your wet clothes in them."

 Both Eren and Armin are at a loss for words.

 "Hey Christa!" Jean interjects, just outside door with his back to the room. He mentally thanked Armin and Christa for distracting Eren. "I'll meet you at the back doors."

 "What about the CD?" Christa asks. Both Eren and Armin fix their eyes the taller dancer hoping to catch a glimpse of his expression. Jean rubs the back of head with his hand as he gives his answer. "It was in the Chopin case."

 "Oh. Then it's good that these two stopped me before I went outside to get it haha." Christa smiles and Armin quickly shoots a glare in Eren's direction.

 "I'm not so sure about that," Jean mumbles.

 "Hmm?" Christa perks her head up curiously.

 Jean stiffens. He quickly corrects himself, "I'm sure about that h-heheh!"

The lanky dancer takes off before anyone can respond.

 

* * *

 

"Eren we need to talk," Armin says neatly folding his hands over his open economics textbook.

 "About what," Eren responds not looking up from his calculus problems. Armin sighs and continues, "About the events with Jean."

 Eren tilts his head and taps his pencil slightly confused. Armin rolls his eyes.

  _You know exactly what I mean, Eren._

 "You know the whole caressing his leg ordeal," he specifies.

 "Yeah what of it?" Eren asks casually as if groping his sworn enemy's leg was the most normal thing in the world to do. Armin's eyes widen as he is completely taken back by Eren's nonchalance. He racks his brain to form a coherent response. "I-it substantially deviated from your standard interactions with Jean. And to be frank, it was quite... _perturbing,"_ he chooses his words carefully.

 "Armin what language was that?"

 Armin reverts to his slightly irked, but mostly disappointed demeanor.

  _English you fool._

 "Well, um, it was very weird to say the least," he translates.

 "You mean you don't want to feel them too?" Eren asks looking at Armin in shock. This question surprises Armin enough to make him conclude that he misheard something.

 "What?"

 The brunette is now completely turned around and his arms are up making strange gesticulations. He exclaims, "His leg muscles! They were so... So beautiful!"

 The blond stares at his friend in bewilderment. He doesn't know what to make of this. His brain is imploding. How could Eren admit something so shamelessly like that about Jean Kirstein of all people? 

 "Ok Eren," he states. It's neither approving nor disapproving of Eren's claim. It's just an automatic reaction. A reaction that Armin gives whenever Eren has said something too complicated, too complex for his fragile brain to handle. There isn't much else to say anyways. His best friend had declared his love for the legs of his worst enemy.

**Author's Note:**

> 'developay' is actually spelled développé


End file.
